


Home

by OmniscientProstitute



Category: Gravity Falls, ParaNorman (2012), Parapines - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, except there is a little background information
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:18:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmniscientProstitute/pseuds/OmniscientProstitute
Summary: Norman and Dipper enjoy their first night living together.





	Home

The two males stumbled into the apartment in a flurry of lust and elbows. Going to colleges practically across the country from each other meant a more potent feeling of desire. They had met Dipper's senior year of high school and Norman's freshman year of college, when both of their families vacationed down in Florida. Tall, wiry, tattooed Norman and short, muscular, freckled Dipper were a seemingly odd pair when they met up at the beach or walked around town. At that point, they weren't dating. Dipper was actually in a relationship with a girl named Wendy. It wasn't until they started texting during the school year, that friendly joking turned into pointed flirting. Then, Dipper and Wendy broke-up, both agreeing it would be better to be friends. And, Norman flew to Oregon for Spring Break. They kissed the last day Norman was in Gravity Falls. For the next three years their relationship had consisted of Skype calls, text messages, and visits over various school breaks. It hadn't been smooth sailing the whole time; there were a few close calls, but it was finally happening. Norman had packed up his stuff and driven to Oregon in order to live with Dipper.

"I've missed you so much." Dipper whispered into Norman's shoulder. They had paused in the hall to just hold each other and breathe. It had been four months since they had been in each other's presence.

"I've missed you too. I had my room packed weeks ago." Norman squeezed Dipper gently with his arms. "I want you inside me tonight, if that's okay."

"That's perfectly fine." Dipper assured; his arousal jumping. Norman very rarely received, or bottomed. They never talked about it explicitly, but Dipper knew he could ask to top whenever he wanted. He just never really felt compelled.

It was a building pressure that pushed them further down the hall into the bedroom. Dipper nudged Norman onto the bed. "How was the drive?" Dipper asked as he rucked Norman's black cotton T-shirt up his body.

"The Midwest was probably the worst part. It was hard to stay awake when I was looking at a whole lot of fucking nothing." Dipper gave a soft breathy snort before pressing a kiss to Norman's pectoral. "I also had to keep scanning for decent radio stations." Dipper gently nipped down Norman's abdomen. He bit down hard enough to leave a red mark, but it wouldn't bruise. Dipper had long ago resolved his frustration with Norman's lack of reactions during sex. It wouldn't last long that night anyway; Norman became unexpectedly vocal when he had something in his ass. "Taking three days to get here was also annoying."

Dipper popped the button on Norman's jeans. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah." Norman pulled Dipper into a sweet kiss. "What about you?"

"Mmhmm, I can't wait to be inside of you." Dipper stripped Norman of the rest of his clothes, then left him naked on the bed while Dipper undressed and grabbed lube and a condom. "Are you good on your back?"

"I always prefer it, when I can see your face."

"Aren't you sweet." Dipper joked, settling himself between Norman's parted thighs. "Relax and take deep breaths." Using his index finger and a bit of lube, Dipper breached Norman's entrance. Norman let out a soft whimper; his head tilting back until the whole finger was taken in. Dipper thrusted his finger in and out of Norman until there was no friction or catching. The insertion of the second finger caused a rise of volume, and Norman's hands fisted the blankets on the bed. Dipper stretched Norman gradually, knowing that it had been a while since Norman had anything in his ass. When three fingers could no longer satisfy Norman, Dipper slipped the condom on. Sliding into his boyfriend, caused the arms supporting Dipper to shake. They set a passionate pace that left Norman moaning with every breath. Depending on how Dipper thrusted, the moans would be airy, deep, irregular, or drawn out. It was the closest Dipper would ever get to conducting a symphony. Their acts could have been mistaken as one as Norman's moans practically became the screams of violins the closer he got to orgasm. His voice cut off as he came, while dipper completed with a grunt and a long moan. Norman's voice would most likely be gruff for the next day.

They shared a few languid kisses as they separated and cleaned up. "Welcome home, Norman."

**Author's Note:**

> I am debating making a longer/multi-chapter fic based off of the first paragraph of this fic. If you would be interested in me writing this, please let me know. I have big plans.


End file.
